The Dark Right and The Light Left NetSavior
by HanamiKaze
Summary: Tsubuka Yamirintohikarilen is a NetSavior who needs a place to stay. Mr. Famous decides it's high time she talks/works with her fellow NetSavior, but will Lan and Chaud be able to help her move on from her past?


**Kaze here with a new MegaMan story. I got a new idea and I started to hate my old one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: <strong>There was another NetSavior who was younger than Lan and Chaud. She worked in the shadows, taking out the strongest opponents. Her NetBattling skills are almost unmatched, but the past she experienced makes her scared of making contact with others. She happens to be in need of a new home after a fire destroys her old one when she was away. Mr. Famous decides it's the perfect for her to meet Lan and Chaud. Also she has to live with Chaud now. Takes place in MegaMan NT Warriors Axess right before episode 26.

* * *

><p>Chaud and Lan are 11 and Tsubuka is 9.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tsubuka wants to talk to you." Punk informed his Netop, Mr. Famous who was surprised. Tsubuka worked by herself and he was the one who called her.<p>

"Okay, put her on." He wondered what caused her to call him.

A screen popped up and in it was a girl.

The girl had light blue hair with dark red tips and her bangs covered her right eye. Her eyes were pitch black, but Mr. Famous knew that if you looked close enough, you could see gold and silver inside that thick darkness. The girl's skin was pale, but Mr. Famous noted it was she was a bit red, like she was embarrassed.

"Hello, Agent Tsubuka." He said as the girl nodded.

"I need some help." This made Mr. Famous blinked in surprise. Tsubuka never, _**never **_requests or asks for help.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" He was worried about what she needed help with. He saw her take a deep breath.

"My house burned down while I was away, I managed to delete the NetNavi responsible, but I still need a place to stay." She said turning redder.

"Okay," Mr. Famous was taken back. "I'll find a place for you to stay ASAP. I'll contact you when I find a place. So until then, could you go do something since its 3 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Thanks." Tsubuka whispered and the screen closed itself.

Mr. Famous sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Punk, tell Lan, Chaud, ProtoMan, and MegaMan to come over here." He ordered as he thought about which one Tsubuka would stay with.

* * *

><p>About 1 hour later...<p>

* * *

><p>Lan and Chaud opened the door to Mr. Famous's office.<p>

"Ah, there you are." Mr. Famous said as the boys came.

"What did you need us for?" Lan asked.

"Sit down first and I'll explain." He gestured towards the two chairs in front of his desk.

The boys sat down wondering what was going on.

"Well, you see there's another NetSavior besides you guys." He began.

"Who?" They asked.

"Let me explain first." He ordered causing the boys to shut up.

"Her name is Tsubuka Yamirintohikarilen." He began again. "She's been working in the shadows for me. We haven't talked in a long time and she just contacted me." He paused. "Um, her house just burned down and now she needs a place to stay. So, I was wondering could she stay with you, Chaud."

"I suppose this Tsubuka could stay with me." Chaud was silently wondering what Tsubuka was like.

"Great, I'll go call her." Mr. Famous was relieved that Chaud agreed. "Punk, go tell her."

"I'm already here." A soft female voice was heard as the door opened.

A girl walked in.

She had knee-length light blue hair with dark red tips that was tied at her neck with a black ribbon and her bangs covered her right eye. Her eyes were darker in person than on the screen. She wore a blue zipper jacket over a black shirt and a pair of baggy red cargo pants that had white flame-like patterns at the edges. She had simple black and white tennis shoes on her feet. In her hands, she held six white shopping bags and a briefcase. On her waist was a PET holster.

"Tsubuka, what do you have in those bags?" Mr. Famous remembered that Tsubuka hated shopping, almost as much as she hated viruses and Darkloids .

"My stuff was destroyed in the fire so I had to go shopping for clothes and other stuff." She answered as she shifted a little uncomfortable glancing at the other NetSaviors. Mr. Famous caught onto what was making her uncomfortable.

"Allow me to introduce you guys to Tsubuka." He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to flinch slightly.

"Hello Tsubuka, I'm Lan Hikari." Lan held his hand out for Tsubuka to shake, but she just stood there.

"I'm Chaud Blaze." Chaud also held his hand out.

Mr. Famous sighed.

"I'm sorry; Tsubuka has….issues when she's with other people." He explained as Tsubuka looked down at her feet.

"Ah, okay." The boys put their hands at their side.

Hesitantly Tsubuka put her bags on the ground and clasped her hands in front of her as she bowed slightly. This action caused the males to brighten up especially Mr. Famous.

"I'm Tsu-Tsubu-Tsubuka Yami- Yamirin-Yamirintohikarilen!" She sputtered out as she shut her eyes completely out of shyness. Her face was very red. "It-it's ni-nice t-to me-meet y-you!"

"Good job, Tsubuka!" Mr. Famous patted her head and he felt happy at the fact that his first recruited NetSavior was finally trying to be social.

"It's nice to meet you as well." The boys instantly knew they would like Tsubuka while they took turns shaking her hand.

"Why don't you boys take Tsubuka to her new house and then hang out together?" Mr. Famous suggested.

"Yeah!" They picked up Tsubuka's bags and then took one of her hands and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p>The NetSaviors sat in Lan's bedroom after going to Chaud's house. What were they doing? Waiting for Lan's friends to come over.<p>

"Hey Lan, aren't you going to introduce me." MegaMan whispered to his Netop from his PET.

"Oh, right." He turned to Chaud. "We should introduce our NetNavis."

Chaud nodded and pulled his PET out.

"Tsubuka, I want you to meet my NetNavi." He sat down next to her. He showed her his PET screen.

Tsubuka stared at the screen, at ProtoMan making him a bit uncomfortable before pulling out her own PET.

"Introduce yourself." Chaud ordered.

"I'm ProtoMan." ProtoMan was silently planning on finding out more on Tsubuka.

"This is MegaMan!" Lan popped up on the other side of Tsubuka showing her his PET screen.

Big mistake.

"!" Tsubuka screamed in surprise as she jumped and latched onto Chaud.

"What happened?" Haruka Hikari asked as she opened the door to her son's room when she heard someone scream, to be exact a girl's scream. Behind her were Lan's friends. They were quite surprised at what they saw.

Lan and Chaud were on the bed with a girl. The girl had her arms wrapped around Chaud with her eyes shut while Lan and Chaud looked surprised both hold their PETs.

"Uh, I scared Tsubuka by accident." Lan answered.

"Enough to make scare out of her wits!" Chaud shouted at him as he put his hand on Tsubuka's head. "Shouldn't you apologize to her?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Tsubuka." Lan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It-it's fi-fine, L-Lan." Tsubuka turned towards Lan slightly and loosened her arms, but her hands were still holding onto Chaud's shirt.

"Uh, can we come in?" Mayl asked as she continued taking in the sight before her.

"Yeah, come on in." Lan got off his bed as Chaud continued to glared at him still mad at him for scaring Tsubuka. "Oh, you still haven't shown us your NetNavi."

Tsubuka held up her PET in a way they could all see the screen.

"Th-this is Sa-Sayu-Sayuki."

Her NetNavi had a helmet that was a similar style to MegaMan's, but it was dark red and dark blue in color and didn't have the squares. She had a dark blue visor that were like the ones MegaMan had when he used Double Soul Proto Soul covering her eyes that were light enough to see her eyes, but not enough to tell what color they were. Her hair was style in a way that it looked like ProtoMan's hair, but it spread out a bit more, a bit longer and was pale red with dark blue streaks. Her gloves were the same design as Roll's, but pale blue and dark red with the Yamirintohikarilen family crest on the back of her gloves instead of plain yellow and dark pink. Her boots and bodysuit were the same design as ProtoMan's, but light blue, dark blue, black and pale red instead of white, black, purple, and red. On her chest she had the Yamirintohikarilen crest. The crest had the yin-yang symbol in the middle with silver flames and waves coming out of it. The NetNavi's skin was pale like her Netop's.

"Hello, it's an honor to meet you." Sayuki bowed inside the screen. "I'm Sayuki, Tsubuka's NetNavi."

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves to Tsubuka and Sayuki?" Lan suggested.

Lan's friends began to introduce themselves, Mayl was the first one.

"I'm Mayl Sakurai, nice to meet you, Tsubuka." She brought her PET out. "My NetNavi's name is Roll."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you Tsubuka." Roll waved at the said girl who just stared making her sweat drop slightly.

"I'm Dex Oyama, nice to meet you." He pulled his PET out. "This is GutsMan."

"Guts, Guts!" Tsubuka stared at the NetNavi.

"He's weak." She mumblied making sure only Chaud heard her.

"I'm Yai Ayanokoji, nice to meet you." She pulled her PET out. "This is Glide."

"Hello, Miss Tsubuka, it's nice to meet you." Glide bowed slightly in the PET

"I'm Tory Froid, nice to meet you." He brought his PET out. "This is IceMan."

"Hello." IceMan waved slightly.

Unknown to them Tsubuka felt very dizzy because of all of the names. Chaud watched as her eyes became swirls making him panic for a reason he didn't know.

"Hey, Tsubuka, what's wrong?" He put a hand on her forehead.

"So many people." She mumbled. Chaud got up after putting her on his back.

"I'm taking Tsubuka home." His somewhat friends looked up in surprise when he said that.

"Why?" Lan stood up and walked over to him.

"Tsubuka's dizzy because of her…..issues." Chaud answered hoping Lan would get the message, thankfully he did and nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Chaud left Lan's house with Tsubuka on his back. Their PETs were in their holsters, just to let the people who were wondering where they were.

"Sorry for being a burden." Tsubuka whispered as they left the house. Her head was resting on his shoulder so she pretty much whispered in his ear causing him to blush.

"You're not a burden." Chaud whispered back. "Something happened to you that made you this way, so it's the event that's at fault or the person who caused the event." He turned to her. "Besides, if you're a NetSavior you can't be a burden, unless you're like Lan, who's an idiot that has MegaMan, who has a ton of power."

"Are you two a couple?" The two of them turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Miss Mari. They turned red.

"No!" Chaud answered her quickly. "What makes you think that?" Tsubuka buried her head in Chaud's shoulder trying to hide her beet red face.

"Well, you two look close and it seemed like you guys are a young couple especially with the way you guys are acting." Miss Mari smiled. Chaud turned even redder before he started running towards his house.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later….<p>

* * *

><p>Chaud and Tsubuka arrived at Chaud's house. Chaud opened the door and walked inside.<p>

"Uh, Chaud, could you put me down?" Chaud turned to his right where Tsubuka's head was. "I'm probably heavy."

"Sure." He knelt so Tsubuka could get off him. "You're actually very light."

Tsubuka was indeed very light, to Chaud at least maybe not to Lan who didn't work out as often.

"By the way, how much do you weigh?" He turned his head towards her.

"50 lbs." She covered her face with her hands embarrassed about her weight.

"That isn't very healthy though." Chaud frowned. It was too little for a girl her age.

She mumbled something he didn't hear as he got up.

"I'll be going to my room now." She bowed and left heading towards the room Chaud gave her to stay in.

"Dinner's at 6." Chaud said as Tsubuka walked away. If she heard him she didn't show any signs that she did.

* * *

><p>In Tsubuka's New Room<p>

* * *

><p>Tsubuka entered her room in Chaud's house. She walked towards the bags she had brought earlier. Slowly she took the closest bag and brought out what was inside. She brought out a PET charger and more electronic PET equipments. Slowly she set them up and put her PET in the charger. Then she opened the second bag and brought out a laptop. She set it up and turned it on before she grabbed the third bag which was filled with clothes. She walked towards the closet that was built into the wall. After putting her clothes inside the closet she turned towards the two of the last three bags. Instead of taking the items out, she dumped everything out. Shampoobody wash bottles, a hairbrush, hairclips, hair ties, and other stuff girls need came out of the bags. She put everything in the dresser beside her new king-size bed.

"You have mail." Sayuki spoke from the PET.

"Who is it from?" Tsubuka walked over to her PET.

"The president of BlazeQuest, Shuuseki Ijuuin, Tsubuka, he wants to you and his vice president to meet together tomorrow."

"Who is his vice president?"

"He didn't say."

"Where will the meeting be?"

"It will be at the BlazeQuest building if you want to."

"Why does he want a meeting?"

"He wishes to work with us in business because the BrightDarkness Company is known worldwide for making high quality PETs, hair accessories/shampoo/conditioners, house tools, and other merchandises. He wants to expand his company."

"Does he know my age?"

"No, he thinks you're 24." Her NetNavi deadpanned causing Tsubuka to twitch.

"I take it he never heard about the accident. I'm the one in charge of everything in BrightDarkness. I'm the only one left in the Yamirintohikarilen family." She stared at the ceiling.

"Tsubuka, don't worry. You have me. I bear the crest of the Yamirintohikarilen family on my chest, so you're not the last one." Sayuki pointed to herself.

"Yes, that's right." Tsubuka leaned in towards her PET. "We're the same as Lan Hikari and MegaMan/Hub Hikari, right, Tsubasa?"

"That's right." Sayuki smiled.

"Yes, I need only you, and only you." Tsubuka smiled at her NetNavi. It was a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, but Sayuki knew it was the fog from the past that kept it from happening.

'I hope one day you can love someone without fear of getting hurt again.' Sayuki watched as her Netop/sister. Then she heard Tsubuka sigh.

"What's wrong?" She watched as Tsubuka close her closet.

"I forgot to buy a business suit."

"WHAT!" Sayuki started to freak out. "THE MEETING'S TOMORROW!"

"Relax, I'll just go shopping after dinner and what time will the meeting be?"

"It'll be at-" Sayuki was cut off when someone opened the door. Chaud was the one who opened it.

"I heard somebody yell, what happened?" He looked around the room.

"Nothing Chaud, Sayuki freaked out because I don't have a business suit and I have a meeting tomorrow." Tsubuka pointed at her PET.

"You can borrow one of my old ones." Chaud mentally slapped himself wondering why he just said that.

"Really? Thanks, Chaud." Tsubuka walked up to him. "May I look at them and find one that fits?"

"Sure just follow me." Chaud led Tsubuka to his room where he opened his closet and pulled out a few business suits.

"May I choose one?" Tsubuka looked at the suits with interest.

"Take all of them if you can, they don't fit me anymore." Chaud looked at his desk which was covered with papers that he needed to fill out. "I have work to do for tomorrow."

"Thanks, I have a lot of work tomorrow too." Tsubuka picked up all of the suits. "I'll take all of them and if they don't fit, I'll make use of them and thanks again for your help."

When she left the room, Chaud's eyes widen when he realized something, Tsubuka hadn't sputtered since they left Lan's house and were alone together. Almost as if she switched to a business woman with the way her voice sounded.

"You have two emails; one of them is from Mr. Famous and Dr. Hikari and the other one is from your father."

"What do Mr. Famous and Dr. Hikari want?"

"They want you to take Tsubuka to SciLab tomorrow when you have time. They found a Synchro Chip that was hidden in the lab and they want Tsubuka to have it and use it. They say that since Tsubuka is so strong without it she may end up targeted and will need it just in case. Also they said that they wanted her to be able to help you and Lan in a Dimensional Area."

"What does my father want?"

"He wants you to go to a meeting with the president of the BrightDarkness Company. He wishes for our companies to become partners in business. The president has agreed and the meeting will be at noon tomorrow in the BlazeQuest building."

"Okay, which suit should I wear?"

"The dark red one with a black tie."

"That's a good one; I have to get ready to convince the president of that company to work with us."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Tsubuka…<p>

* * *

><p>Tsubuka tried all of the suits on, but only two of them fitted her, a black one and a very dark red one.<p>

"Sayuki, which one should I wear?" She turned to her NetNavi who was in the PET.

"The dark red one of course, and wear it with your black tie."

"Okay, now to work on that chip."

"Which chip?"

"Which one do you think?" Tsubuka held up what looked like a dark chip, but it was pure white and pale blue instead of dark gray and purple. The circle in the middle was an even paler blue with silver swirls.

"Will it work?"

"No idea, but I think it will after what I have analyze from the Dark Chip it has a 10% chance of working since it's still incomplete." She turned towards the third shopping bag which was much, much bigger than the other bags.

"How will you get it to 100%?" Sayuki was worried for her Netop.

Could you blame her? The first time Tsubuka tried to analyze the Dark Chip resulted in a ton of injuries. The reason was because she used one that was designed to only take over the NetNavi with the soul of darkness. Since then, Tsubuka used the weaker ones, but she kept the first one with her all of the time.

"More research and Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous have agreed to send all of their data to me before anybody else." Tsubuka answered after a few minutes as she set her equipment up. "There done. I need to make it work no matter what."

She put the white chip onto what looked like a CD tray that slipped inside a machine that looked like a DVD player and she turned to her laptop. Out of her pocket she pulled out a Dark Chip which she put on another tray that slipped inside another machine, but they were all connected to the laptop.

"Sayuki, I want you to keep an eye out for Darkloids and viruses." Tsubuka's fingers glided over the keys as she started to work on the mysterious chip. "They've already tried to target it."

"I will run all of the checks you need, Tsubuka-nee-sama." Sayuki disappeared into the Network of Chaud's house.

"Forgive me Sayuki, I lied." Tsubuka whispered as she stared at the screen.

* * *

><p>6 o'clock…<p>

* * *

><p>"Tsubuka, time to eat." Chaud opened the door to Tsubuka's room and was quite surprised at what he saw. Cords and machines were all around her bed. She seemed to be working on something important.<p>

"Okay, just let me save everything." Tsubuka clicked the 'save' button and stood up. "What are we having?" She turned to Chaud and walked towards him.

"Pasta, orange juice, and hot dogs." Chaud led Tsubuka to the dining room where she stared at the hot dogs.

"Um, Chaud?" Tsubuka stared at the hot dog.

"What is it?"

"You burned the hot dogs. Do you know how to cook?" She turned to him.

"Uh, no?"

"I'll cook something for us, so why don't you wait for a bit while I make something that we can eat without fear of poison." Tsubuka entered the kitchen while Chaud stared at her back.

'Great, someone saw my cooking.' Chaud silently prayed that she wouldn't make fun of him or tell anybody.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p>Tsubuka came into the dining room with two plates. They were filled with pasta, vegetables, and Chaud's plate had a steak on it.<p>

"Here Chaud, I'll do the cooking for now." She set his plate down in front of him. She sat down across from him as she set her own plate down.

"How come I have steak while you don't?"

"You need your strength for tomorrow, I have a feeling it'll be a long one."

Chaud started eating.

"Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous want to see you tomorrow."

"Why do they want to see me?"

"They found a Synchro Chip and they want you to have it."

"Okay, when do they want to see me?"

"When you and I both have time, I have to do something at noon, but I'm not sure how long it'll take."

"I have to do something at noon as well, let's meet up at the park." She stood up and picked up her plate. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She walked inside the kitchen and put her plate in the dishwasher before she walked towards her room.

* * *

><p><strong>What past did Tsubuka experienced? And what does she mean that she and Sayuki are the same as Lan and MegaMan? Just what is that white chip that she is working on? How will Chaud react when he sees that Tsubuka is the president?<strong>

**Oh yeah, just to let you know, I made MegaMan Lan's dead twin who died at birth since that makes it easier for me and that is the truth for those who don't know that.**

**I'm sorry for making Chaud a bit OCC, but it was needed.**

**Please review!**


End file.
